A military coat
by Outerspacegirl
Summary: Owen notices something new with Jack one morning. HowdidOwendiscovereforJanto ;)


**So this is actually a gift to one of my dearest friend Torchwomolly, for christmas ^^ I very strongly advise you to go read what she does, it's brilliant ! So, you might have understood I don't usually write Janto, neither Tochwood, so please please be indulgent ! I did my best ;) Any comment from you will make my day :) And forgive me for the mistakes, I'm french, and it shows ^^ **

Owen yawned, a hot coffee in his right hand, toying with the computer's keyboard with the left one. Tap, tap, tap. He punctually hit one letter absentmindly. He had worked all night, staying in the Hub alone in the silence of the large room, sometimes poncuated by a noise of the weevils down there or a scream of Myfanwy. Even Tosh had left him around midnight. He had promised her to get back home the earliest he could, but never did. In truth, he didn't want to go back in his cold and empty house and think about his shit life, lost in the depth of a freezing bed. He prefered working all night and forget, although his eyes were hurting like hell because of the long hours spent in front of a screen.

He sat back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. Immediately, the bitter taste of the liquid hurt his poor taste buds used to Ianto's coffee-graal, and he winced with disgust. Owen would never ever admit it, but right now, he was craving for one of the young welsh man's coffee. There was some secret recipe, he was sure, because he was completely unable to reproduce one of these wonders. He sighed and forced himself to swallow the rest of his mug. At least, cafein still had some effect on his tired boddy.

In a strange way, he had seen nothing of Jack all night. No sign of the man he called his boss. Which was fairly unusual, because Jack liked staying in the Hub, denying the little appartment he couldn't bring himself to call home. Owen had been definitely alone with his thoughts. He looked at the time. 6:45. Already morning. He streched like a cat with another yawn. He was about to go pour himself another cup of the disgusting coffee, when he heard the Hub's door opening with its usual alarm. Who was coming to work so early ? Certainly not Gwen. Not Ianto or Tosh. With no surprise, he saw Jack stepping in with his casual walk. Owen frowned, his brain trying to work out what was the problem. Because there was a problem with Jack. Something was on, or not on, something was different.

The tall and handsome man smiled at him.

"Morning Owen ! Had a good night ?"

Owen growled in despair. The lad was in a good mood, but it was almost _exaggerated_. He groaned something in response and Jack laughed, shaking his head as if he'd seen an adorable baby pouting. His good mood was so strong that Owen's complaints couldn't even put an end to it.

'Something is wrong with the man', the sarcastic doctor thought, eyeing him suspiciously.

When suddenly, his brain caught up and his eyes widened. He blinked a few times in confusion, squinting as his mouth fell opened.

"Jack ?!"

The brown man about to enter his office turned back at the call and lifted his eyebrows.

"What ?"

Owen stood up and looked him up and down.

"Where's your coat ? Your military coat ?"

Jack didn't answer. Instead of that, he flashed him a mysterious grin with a wink, and entered his office closing the door behind him.

Owen was still here, standing in the middle of the Hub, flabergasted. A few seconds ago, Jack was here in front of him, wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with a black suit jacket. And no coat ! He'd known the man for four years now, and had never, never seen him going outside without his beloved coat. It was like an evidence, Jack plus his coat, one plus one makes two ! It was part of his personnality. Owen fell back on his chair and shook his head. Something was new with Jack.

As he was trying to regain some composure and get over the shock, the Hub's door opened for the second time and cut him out off his thoughts. He raised his head. Now what ? Did everyone decide to come earlier at work ? Exactly the day he was staying at the Hub ?

It was a panting Ianto who entered. Red cheek for having ran so fas, ruffled hair and some sweat perling on his forehead. Owen cocked an eyebrow. Was tea boy so willing to come to work ? Oh yeah, by the way, coffee ! Coffee for his survival.

He was about to call the young welsh man when he noticed his holding something on his arm. A blue thing. A military blue thing. He jumped off his sit. Why was tea boy holding Jack's coat under his arm ?!

His brain finally made the link. Jack happy. Different clothes. Ianto panting. With the military coat.

"Oh noooooo ... " he murmured under his breath.

Ianto walked in without noticing him and directly went to Jack's office, seeming to be in a serious rush. The door slammed shut behind him and silence fell again in the Hub, with an even more shocked Owen about to faint.

"Dear lord" he cried with a little voice.

Jones and Harkness ... Together ? Did he really miss what happened right under his nose ?

His first reaction was to call Gwen or Tosh, and gossip about the news (yeah he actually liked gossiping ), but his curiousity drew his eyes to the office's windows. Something was happening up there, and though he didn't want to catch them in a compromising situation (what an awful image in his head) there was a chance they were only talking and he could learn some interesting details. His feminin part was craving for more secrets. And yeah, Owen had a feminin part, believe it or not.

He stood up, and with determination climbed the stairs, and then knelt and started crawling.

His honnour was completely destroyed now, for he must have looked like a bloody idiot.

"I only do this because it's worth it." he complained between clenched teeth. "And it better be worth it." he continued as he put his hands in the dirt of the floor with disgust.

Eventually reaching the window, he sat under it, careful not to make any noise, and listened.

A muffled conversation came to his ears, but he couldn't really get the words. Silently swearing, he crept towards the door and sticked his ear to wood. Ha, here was better. Ianto's voice sounded somewhat upset and Jack's ... well Jack's was flirty as usual.

"Someone could have seen me !" the welsh voice was protesting.

"And what ?" answered Jack with a smile in his voice.

"What what ? Come on Jack, everyone know this is your coat. You live with that coat. Don't you think people would have wondered why I was holding it ?"

"Holding it ? It was indecently crashed in a bowl under you arm. Look at all those wrinkles now ... "

A sound of someone straightening a fabric made Owen smirk.

"Don't try to change the subject Jack ! I just ... I just don't want the other to know about us ... yet"

Owen could imagin the young man blushing.

"And you shouldn't have taken my clothes."

Owen cringed. Oh my god. Harkness was wearing Jones' clothes.

"Your suit jacket is just a bit too small for my shoulders." a flirty voice playfully said.

Owen hid his face in his hands. What was he even doing here ? He didn't want to know that ! That was his male part screaming here.

"Jack !"

"Oh come on, you know you love it when I borrow your things."

He had that bedroom voice. Owen looked through the peephole. He almost gasped aloud when he saw a flirtatious Jack pressed against a very at ease Ianto, their eyes locked and their faces so close. He immediately jumped back.

'I don't wanna see that' he wept in his mind. 'I'm gonna be shocked for the rest of my life.

"Okay, I must admit it. But you could have at least woken me up."

"Oh but you were looking so cute ! Sleeping like a baby, wrapped up in mu coat." Jack pouted.

"Oh yeah, by the way you didn't leave only your coat in my bedroom."

'Escape, I must escape. Don't wanna hear that.' thought Owen as his eyes widened.

"I'll get them tonight" Harkness' voice was low.

"Tonight ? You're gonna forget them again ..." Ianto's mirrored his.

"Then I'll come back again .."

"Oh yeah ?"

"Hum, hum .."

Owen was frozen. What were they doing now ? It had become very quiet all of a sudden.

"Well, we should go to work, shouldn't we ?" Ianto finally said. He was _panting_. " Should I make some coffee ?"

"Oh yes please, coffee would be heaven. I think Owen needs one too."

The latter cringed.

"Owen ?!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Yes Owen. e was here this morning."

'Fuck' the doctor screamed in his head.

"What ?" Ianto cried out with a high-pitched voice.

"What's wrong ?" Jack said with a certain amusement.

"But did he see you ? Or me ?" Ianto was in a panick and Harkness was obviously finding it very funny.

Owen understood this was the moment he had to leave. He fell again on his knees and hands and ridiculously and frantically mooved forwards.

'I need to regain my desk' he thought like a condemned man. He could do it. He could do it. But he heard the door opening behing him.

"You're quite cute when you shake you butt that way."

He deeply blushed and closed his eyes in shame.

"Jack !" Ianto protested.

"Don't worry yours is still my favourite."

"No ! I wasn't talking about that. Just you ... I ... Owen, were you overhearing us ?"

Owen stood up and straightened his clothes. He cleared his throat.

"Well ... Yeah.

Ianto swallowed hard. "What ... did you hear ?"

"Err ... some stuff, non-important stuff."

Jack giggled.

"You're such a bad liar." He was obviously the only one enjoying the situation. He turned to Ianto. "He heard everything, I'm sure. And right now, he wishes he could forget it all. Did you see him blush ?" He then turned towards Owen. "Am I wrong ? Or do you want to join us in our conversation ?" he winked.

Owen and Ianto started protesting at the same time and Jack burst out laughing.

"Ah you're so funny both of you. It's gonna be so funny today, can't wait."

He kissed Ianto on the cheek and slapped Owen behind the head.

"Oi !" said the latter.

"That" Jack said with a threatening voice given away by the twinkle in his eyes "was for spying on us." He made a pause. "Little pervert."

Owen closed his eyes. Oh yeah the day was gonna be long. And the week. You know what ? Surely the month.


End file.
